


First Date

by orangesherbert06



Series: Marah [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Marah series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesherbert06/pseuds/orangesherbert06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a lovely first meeting, Sarah and Martin are ready to go on their first date! Part 2 in Marah series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again! This is the second part of the series...um..well I guess you could see that from the summary and such. I hope you like their first date!

Sarah was anxious as she got ready for her first date with Martin. The two had been texting and calling each other since the move little over three weeks ago. The ride back and unloading was more enjoyable than Sarah thought it would. Martin had put his foot in his mouth several more times before it was time for him to leave, but not empty-handed. Sarah gave him her number and got a text from him later that night apologizing for disturbing her and the conversation just carried on. The second week is when Martin finally let her know that he was also a pilot with the van job on the side. And the only reason she found out was because she wanted to go on a date with him, but he was busy flying. It had taken another week before Martin had a proper day off that the two of them could spend together. He was taking her to the air show over at Duxford. Martin had sounded so excited about the air show that even Sarah had gotten excited herself. Dressed in her favorite typewriter shirt, cerulean skinny jeans, and grey sneakers, Sarah impatiently waited for Martin to pick her up. She had even bought little golden airplanes to wear for this special occasion. 

“What time is lover boy picking you up?” Mia came down still in her pajamas. Sarah checked her phone. It was 9:30 am. 

“Well he said around 9:45 because the show starts at 1 this afternoon. He wants to be able to get good seats and possibly look around a bit.” Sarah continued to pace the floor while Mia sipped her freshly poured coffee. She smiled as she watched her friend. 

“You’re really excited about this, aren’t you?” Mia asked as she sat down on the couch. Sarah smiled and nodded her head. 

“Is it wrong of me? I mean the whole thing with Andrew…” Sarah wondered. Was she moving too fast? Should she have waited a little longer before going on a date with Martin? Mia shook her head. 

“No, no its not. No offense, dear, but your relationship with Andrew was over long before he cheated on you. You two did not have any mutual attraction anymore. Granted that was still no fucking excuse on his part to shack up with that cow.” Mia said scowling. Sarah agreed. “You have a wonderful time today with that adorable man. You deserve some happiness, Sarah. Don’t forget that!” Mia got up to get ready for her day. Sarah watched her friend leave before start pacing anew. It wasn’t long before the doorbell rang, startling Sarah out of her rhythm. She opened the door to a wonderful sight. Martin had worn a sharp navy blue button down shirt, light blue jeans and white sneakers. His curly hair looked as if he tried to tame it, but to no avail. God, did he look handsome. She must have been staring for a while since a deep blush bloomed on Martin’s face. 

“H-hi! Sorry I’m…” He checked his watch. “Early. I know I said, 9:45, but I just..couldn’t wait any longer.” He mumbled blushing even harder if that was possible. Sarah could not help herself as she pulled him in for a hug. 

“You are fine, sweetie. I was actually ready and waiting too. I’m glad you couldn’t wait any longer.” She said hugging him tightly. Martin returned the hug with equal enthusiasm. He was happy that she was the same. Maybe just once, this was going to be a good date. 

The two had reached the air show with an hour to kill before the show started. Martin took Sarah through the museum, talking passionately about each individual aircraft. Sarah even surprised him when she started talking about her own knowledge of some of the planes. He was even more surprised when she told him her favorites were the Lockeed 14, Tiger Moth, Douglas DC-3 Dakota, and Lockheed CF-104 Star fighter. He had never met a woman who actually had a favorite airplane let alone three of them or even had knowledge about the planes. They happily chatted on as they finished their tour. Finally it was time for the air show and Martin was almost bouncing like a little boy at Christmas waiting on the presents. Sarah smiled at his joy. She had been smiling a lot that day so far and absolutely enjoying herself. Mia was right. She did deserve this. They watched as the old warplanes preformed stunts that made the crowd gasp and cheer. Halfway through, Sarah felt something holding her hand. She looked down to see Martin fingers intertwine with hers. Looking up, she saw that Martin was still focused on the show, but is red face gave him away. She chuckled softly before taking her hand out of his. Martin’s face fell. Of course he had taken things wrong. She didn’t feel like that.

‘Stupid, stupid, stupid’ Martin thought as he felt Sarah let go of his hand. However, the internal chant was cut short as Sarah cuddled up into his side, making him wrap his arm around her shoulders. With a goofy smile on his face, Martin gave her an affectionate squeeze. ‘Maybe…maybe I wasn’t stupid for once.’ He thought. The show ended with one last roar of applause from the crowd. Martin’s heart swelled even more when he took Sarah’s hand once more and she didn’t pull away. 

“This was a lot of fun! I’m so glad you thought of this, Martin! It was great!” Sarah said as they walked back to his van. Martin blushed at the small praise. 

“I-it wasn’t anything really. I just love airplanes. This is my favorite place to go to.” Martin said. Sarah pulled him a little closer, snuggling up to his arm. 

“Well, I’m glad you thought of taking me to your favorite place. It definitely gave me more insight about you.” Sarah said smiling. Martin looked down at her slight confused and panicky. 

“A-and what did you find out about me?” He asked, his voice creaked a little from his nervous. Did she like the airplane nerd that he was? Or even though she said this was fun, did she find it absolutely childish for a grown man like him to be like this? What if this was just her wanting to be friends… Martin’s mind ran a mile a minute with all the different thoughts and negative scenarios. Sarah noticed that Martin wasn’t listening to her and pulled him to a stop. 

“I found out that you are a kind, passionate, and wonderful man. I am liking what I am seeing so far, Martin Crieff.” She said smiling. She stood on her toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek. “I will say though that I am starving. How about dinner?” she asked. Martin stood shell shock at her words and actions. All he could do was nod his head in agreement as they got into the van. Their dinner went by smoothly, well except for Martin spilling his water on Sarah’s lap. 

“Oh my god, Sarah, I-I am so sorry. Oh god…” he quickly got up to wipe the water away not really noticing where exactly he was patting. Both blushed deeply as soon as Martin realized that he was touching Sarah’s lap. 

“OH GOD! I’M SORRY!” He said panicking once more. Sarah grabbed his hand to get Martin to look at her. 

“Martin, it’s okay. Things like this happen. I guarantee you next time it will be my water and your lap.” She said chuckling. Martin’s beet red face looked at her with such a sadness that Sarah got up to give him a hug. “It really is okay, Martin. I promise it is. No harm done!” She pulled back a little to give him an encouraging smile. 

“I’m sorry. I ruin everything.” He said softly. Sarah gapped at him. What on earth was he talking about. 

“What do you mean you ruin everything? As far as I can see it, nothing has been ruined. You picked me up early because you couldn’t wait and I was the same, we have a wonderful, amazing time at Duxford and we are finishing up this lovely dinner. I don’t see what’s ruined.” She smiled once more before sitting down on her now dry seat. Martin still felt horrible for being his normal clumsy self. He could never get anything right. Almost as if she could tell what he was thinking, Sarah reached across the table and grabbed his hand. 

“I’m having a lovely time, Martin. Seriously, I am.” The way she said it made Martin almost believe that this date was going to end nicely. But knowing his luck, it wouldn’t. 

Thankfully they had made it back to Fitton without his van breaking down. Martin walked Sarah back up to her door, her clothes now completely dry. They stood awkwardly in front of her door. Both were looking everywhere but at each other. 

“Thank you for a lovely day, Martin. I really did enjoy myself.” Sarah said finally looking up at him. Martin looked at her with a hopeful smile on his face. 

“I-I’m glad you did. Most girls would have found it dull.” ‘Smooth, Martin, great way to end a date telling her she an odd bird out.’ He mentally smacked himself. Sarah took a step closer. 

“I guess its good I’m not like most girls.” She gave him a cheeky smile. She looked over at the door before looking back up at him.  
“Would you like to come in for some coffee?” She asked. She really did actually mean for coffee, and possible make-out session, but Martin shook his head. 

“I actually really have to get going. I have a flight in the morning.” He said, sounding down about rejecting her offer. Sarah’s face fell a bit before she mustered her smile back. 

“It’s okay. Really. I understand. Well, have a safe flight tomorrow.” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before opening the door. However, before Sarah could take a step into her flat, Martin grabbed her arm and pulled her back out with him. Hesitating for a second, Martin leaned down and gave Sarah a small lovely kiss. 

“W-when I am back in town, I’ll take you up on that coffee.” He said trying to sound confident. Sarah really couldn’t tell since she was still trying to gain her senses back from that wonderful kiss. Smiling brightly, Martin kissed her once more before ushering her inside. Sarah closed the door behind her. She fell back against the door for a second before shouting “YES!” and doing a little jig in the living room in front of Mia. Mia smiled at her friend. 

“I take it the date went well.” Mia said as Sarah continued her dance. 

Martin heard the thunk and was about to knock when he heard a shouted “yes” through the door. He walked back to his van with a big grin on his face. He could not wait to get on GERTI for that flight. The sooner he left, the sooner he could get that second date

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing...*cries* 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! *hugs*


End file.
